Problemas con un Diario
by Zei Kinomiya-Ivanov.Zeiriyu
Summary: Nunca han tenido un diario?... pues yo sí, y aquel amigo silencioso me ha causado muchos problemas... por qué? ... Simple y sencillo, a mi me gusta alguien... y ese alguien a leído a mi amigo, y se ha enterado que me gusta. Yaoi. REEDITADO. Invasion
1. El chilce, el dragón y 1 diario olvidado

**N/A: **GOMENE!!! TOT Lamento haber desaparecido llevándome conmigo todos mis fics -Zei hace una enorme reverencia – pero es que tuve enormes problemas, y puess para no hacérselas cansada, ahora vivo con mi marido solitos –Zei con estrellitas en los ojos- y hasta el otro mes hay Internet, agradezco a todos aquellos que vuelven a leer este fic, y le doy la bienvenida a los nuevos lectores, para recompensar todo la espera quiero decirles que la continuación de "Problemas con un diario" se llama "El Diario" y que ya esta en transcurso, no más termine de poner los capitulos de este fic comenzare a poner los del "El Diario", en fin ya me voy, que me corren, chao!

**Advertencia:** Contiene Yaoi (Relación entre hombres)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Beyblade no me pertenecen a excepción de Liev, Mark, su pandilla, Iski e Isna, que son de mi propia creación

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"_Nunca han tenido un diario?... pues yo sí, y aquel amigo silencioso me ha causado muchos problemas... por qué? ... Simple y sencillo, a mi me gusta alguien... y ese alguien a leído a mi amigo, y se ha enterado que me gusta... cosa que no quería que lo hiciera... por qué?... porque es un hombre... y yo soy hombre, y eso nos causaría muchos problemas._

_Además... me había costado mucho que fuera mi amigo... y con esto de seguro me odiara... ya ni siquiera lo podré ver... como ocurrió esto?... en el verano... estábamos de vacaciones, y no había porque jugar Beyblade... hey! Puedo decir eso sin que nadie me mire raro?! Ya sé que soy "algo" perfeccionista con el beyblade pero de vez en cuando unas vacaciones no me vienen mal... curioso... eso me decía él..."_

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**Problemas con un Diario**  
Capitulo 1: El chicle el Dragón y el diario olvidado

**Por: Zei Ivanov**

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Calor…. Maldito calor que nos tortura en cada verano, no es lo que más se odia en esos días, donde un helado en tu boca es lo mejor que puedes tener, mientras tus pies juegan dentro de una piscina? Si verdad, pues ese era el deseo de Tyson en su cumpleaños, aunque para variar a ese chico ya se le había olvidado aquel día donde algunos bendicen y otros maldicen.

Acostado en el piso de madera de su doyo, trataba la forma de buscar frío sin tener q moverse tanto, no recordaba que Japón fuese tan caliente, un mes en Brasil, otro en Guatemala, otro en México, otro en Chile, otro en Argentina, otro en Colombia, etc… etc… etc…, un viaje de "entreno" que duro casi una eternidad.

Y ahora que al fin regresaba a su hogar, se encontraba con que el calor era tan insoportable que nadie quería salir, y no los culpaba…. el no quería salir a enfrentarse con ese calor tan endemoniado!

"Oh viejo! Que infierno!" –exclamaba mientras se giraba sobre su estomago con tan solo una camisa y unos pantalones cortos – "no sé como puede haber tanto calor..."

"Es por qué es verano Tyson, sabes usualmente cuando es verano hay calor" –articulo una chica castaña que acababa de entrar con un chico de lentes

"Hillari" –articulo desganadamente sin siquiera moverse de su posición – "que haces aquí?"

"Que?... no te puedo venir a visitar?" – pregunto esta con un meneadito de cintura totalmente ridículo

"No..."-la chica se enfureció pero Tyson al darse cuenta que lo dijo en voz alta repuso –"No sin avisar, ya iba a salir, si no lo sabes mi tiempo no es exclusivamente tuyo, y tengo otras prioridades en que utilizarlo" – contesto este un poco molesto, a lo que la chica simplemente lo ignoro

"Si claro Tyson… si se nota que estas en camino a una fiesta de gala!" –pronuncio con todo el sarcasmo que podía a lo que el otro lo fulmino con la mirada

"Hey Tyson, por qué no vamos a la piscina" – interrumpió el pequeño al ver que ya se iban a matar ese par – "hace mucho que no salimos juntos" –el moreno se sentó pensando la proposición de su viejo amigo y sonrió

"Claro por qué no?... cancelare mi compromiso e iré con ustedes"- parándose se dirigió adentro de la casa

"Oye Kenny... gracias" –dijo esta con una pequeña sonrisa apenada

"Hillari, eres mi prima, no tienes que agradecer nada –contesto con una sonrisa que al siguiente momento desapareció para ver la puerta donde había salido su amigo -... pero creo que Tyson no esta interesado en ti"

"Claro que si!... solo… solo… solo es que el muy tontuelo no se ah dado cuenta"

El menor echo un suspiro al aire, cuando su prima se ponía necia, ni aunque le echaran aceite hirviendo se le quitaba la idea de la cabeza, hasta parecía un chicle que no se despegaba.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

A varios metros del doyo Granger en la banca de la parada de autobús, un muchacho escribía en un pequeño cuaderno color sangre sus más profundos secretos y añoranzas, sus últimos pensamientos y deseos, concentrado que su letra fuese perfecta, porque aquello tan importante tenía que ser perfecto…. Justamente como él (¬¬U)

Esperaba pacientemente que el autobús que lo llevaría hacia su próximo destino llegara; donde pronto, pero muy pronto podría ver a aquella persona que lo dejaba sin aliento y sin pensamientos racionales.

Detuvo su escrito por un momento mientras miraba hacia la derecha a ver si el autobús que tenía como media hora de retrazo llegaba, y al no verlo continuo tan concentrado que no sintió como alguien se le acercaba y le tocaba el hombro

"AHH!" –grito mientras hizo el gesto de levantarse botando el diario a su lado

"TRANQUILO KAI! Soy yo Ray!"

El bicolor se tranquilizo un poco al ver que era el neko y se sentó de nuevo

"RAYOS RAY! Casi me matas de un susto!" -el neko sonrió – "de que te ríes?"

"Oh de nada!... solo que si estabas tan concentrado significa que estabas pensando en una personita que tu y yo conocemos muy bien…. Oh no?" –Kai se sonrojo tanto que no pudo contestar – "lo sabía…. Hey! El autobús!" –grito al ver como casi se iba, y sin decir nada más ambos muchachos subieron corriendo el autobús dejando olvidado un cuaderno especial….

"¡Maldita sea Ray! Primero me matas de un susto y luego casi haces que nos deje el autobús!" – le reprocho el bicolor fulminándolo con la mirada, a lo que el chino solo río un poco mientras tomaba asiento

"No es mi culpa que tu estés siempre pensando en el príncipe del chocolate y que no te fijes ni quien se te acerca, un día de estos te van a raptar, lavar el cerebro y volverte espía contra el país solo porque tu estabas pensando en Tyson" – comentó Ray con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de estar hablando en serio mientras que el otro solo suspiraba con una gota en la cabeza, su amigo a veces podía fantasear exageradamente demasiado

"Se lo atribuiré a que pasas demasiado tiempo con Max" –dijo este en sin pensarlo a lo que el chino lo miraba sin entender nada

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**COMENTARIOS FINALES: **

Una vez más… GOMENEEEE!!!!! –Zei con la boca hasta el piso

K: ¬¬ no!, no se te disculpa por tus actos indebidos!

TOT NOOOOO!!!!!!... o.o… ¬¬ un momento… aquí a cuando YO te tengo que pedir disculpas a TI?

K: U-ú desde que yo soy tu personaje favorito

O-ó…›‹… ›XDDDD JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ!!!!!!!!!!! HUEVOS!!! XD ya no eres mi personaje favorito

K: O-O! como que no!!!

nop ya no lo eres u.ú desde que encontré a tu contraparte femenina ya no lo eres

K: ¬¬U como esta eso q mi contraparte femenina?

encontré a Jou!! -¬- -Zei haciendo el océano babesco- es todo tu ser más Heero Yui en mujer!!! WAAA!!!! –aparece Jou de la nada y Zei se el tira encima – ves?

K: OO!!! Y esta de donde salió???

De Bakuretsu Tenshi, Jooouuu!!!! –Zei restregándosele como gata

J: ¬¬U hmp……

K: ¬¬UUUU…. En fin, en lo que Zei recupera la cordura y regreso a ser su personaje favorito, los dejo con un poco del otro chap

Joouu!!! - Zei se le sigue restregando mininamente

**-Capitulo 2: La llave de tu secreto-**

"_Dios... quiero alejarme de él pero... esto es demasiado, ya no puedo... además…. Ya no lo amo."_


	2. La llave de tu secreto

**N/A: **Ohayo!!! nOn Zei-chan vuelve a la carga!!!

K: ¬¬UUU por kami-sama! No me digas que vuelves a cambiarle algo a esta historia!

¬¬ algún problema con hacerlo, es MI historia y puedo hacer lo que se me da la gana con ella!

K: ¬-¬ mmmmmmmmm…… ¬¬ te reportare con la AAY!

Y que se supone que es eso! O.ó

K: Asociación Amigos del Yaoi, ¬¬ se encarga de abusadores fanfic yaoistas como tu!

O-O como yo!!! T.T pero si yo no abuso…. Solo hago ejercer mi derecho de libre expresión sobre mis animes favoritos u.u

K: si claro ¬.¬

En fin, bienvenidos sean a mi humilde historia, en su segundo capitulo, que si, esta reeditado

K: ¬¬U por tercera vez

¬¬ si por tercera vez y espero yo que la última nnU, gracias por sus reviews, Adivinen que? Ya tengo Internet XDDD. Aunque sigo siendo algo torpe para contestar los reviews os aseguro que los leo todos! Kai ¬¬

K: U.u los personajes de Beyblade no le pertenecemos solo nos hace uso no lucrativo, si usted no tolera las relaciones homosexual, hombre con hombre o conocidas en este medio como Yaoi por favor no lea esto, y aténgase de hacer absurdos comentarios en el espacio de reviews, gracias

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

"_Hillari, eres mi prima, no tienes que agradecer nada –contesto con una sonrisa que al siguiente momento desapareció para ver la puerta donde había salido su amigo -... pero creo que Tyson no esta interesado en ti"_

"_Claro que si!... solo… solo… solo es que el muy tontuelo no se ah dado cuenta"_

_El menor echo un suspiro al aire, cuando su prima se ponía necia, ni aunque le echaran aceite hirviendo se le quitaba la idea de la cabeza, hasta parecía un chicle que no se despegaba._

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**Problemas con un Diario**  
Capitulo 2: La llave de tu secreto

**Por: Zei Ivanov**

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Camino cansado hacia el teléfono, sus pasos eran pesados, productos del intenso calor que azotaba a Japón, tomo el teléfono y marco un número, después de todo, era cierto, él iba a salir… solo que más tarde. Espero pacientemente a que el teléfono diera línea, cada segundo que pasaba recordaba todo lo que había pasado con ese tiempo en el que lo había conocido… si, en definitiva tendría que hablar con él.

"Alo?... si habla Tyson... no, no puedo, es que tengo visitas... ya se que te lo prometí pero... ahhhh, gracias... si nos veremos más tarde… si a las 3 esta bien... adiós"

"Con quién hablabas Tyson?" –pregunto curiosa la chica mientras su cara aparecía en el marco de la habitación, Tyson calló mientras colgaba y suspiro cansado. Aún sin voltearse comenzó a hablar

"Hillari… te quiero preguntar algo…. Pero… me da un poco de pena…" – la chica se sonrojo y miró el suelo emocionada

"Tyson tu sabes que me puedes preguntar lo que sea, acaso no nos conocemos desde pequeños?"

"Cierto…. Entonces… Hillari… sabes… desde hace mucho tiempo quería decirte algo muy importante…."

"Si?"

"Realmente tienes idea de lo mucho…… de lo mucho… de lo mucho que me molesta que te metas en mis asuntos? acaso no sabes que es una falta total de educación y de respeto espiar conversaciones ajenas? … tsk, tsk, tsk" –chasqueo la lengua en señal de burla- eso demuestra claramente tu falta de tacto"

"…… -tardo un poco en reaccionar, por un momento pensó que… -HMP!" –expreso indignada mientras se daba una vuelta cuando logró procesar todo

"Ya cálmate Hillari, - intento calmar Kenny mientras entraba al corredor- Tyson solo bromeaba verdad que si?"

"Si claro, solo bromeaba" –contesto sarcásticamente- "... espérenme en lo que voy por mis cosas para ir a la piscina"

"Claro Tyson... aquí te esperaremos" –la voz de la chica era ignorada por completo por el moreno que caminaba pensativo hacia su cuarto

"_No aguanto la situación… necesito detener esto."_

**Tyson Granger era un adolescente de 18 años, vivas, comediante, alegre y extrovertido, y su novio era un tanto... frío, alejado de los demás, cortante y con una mirada asesina a quien se acercara a Tyson, pero con él era otra cosa, con él era muy diferente, era muy considerado, cariñoso, comprensivo y demás... pero a pesar de todo… Tyson no lo amaba... **

"Tyson! Apresúrate! No tenemos todo el día sabes!"

"SIII! YA LO SÉ!" –grito mientras salía a la sala donde lo esperaban – "contenta? Ya estoy aquí"

La chica sonrió hondamente y se encaminaron a la piscina. El pequeño iba comentado hallazgos de último momento en el beyblade, cuando en el camino Tyson se fijo en un pequeño objeto abandonado en la banca de la parada...

"Y esto?"

Tomándolo entre sus manos observo que era un pequeño cuaderno con una cerradura que impedía poder abrirlo, lo examino detenidamente y llego a una conclusión

"Si… el cuaderno es rojo"

"Hey Tyson descubriste algo interesante?" –la chica fastidiosa chillo nuevamente mientras le arrebataba el cuaderno –"Ah! Que tierno! un diario!"

"Un diario?... que chica lo habrá olvidado?" – se acerco el menor examinando el diario en manos de su prima mientras con una mano se acomodaba los lentes

"Ehhh…. no sé Jefe, alguna chica muy descuidada para dejar que todos los secretos de su vida estén al alcance de cualquiera chismosa idiota que lo pueda agarrar –expreso mientras miraba a Hillari-…en fin –suspiro cansado al darse cuenta que la chica hacia gala de su falta de neuronas y no entendía nada –que te parece si me lo devuelves Hillari" –dijo con el seño fruncido

Hillari sonrió y le devolvió aquel cuaderno rojo a Tyson, el cual lo guardo entre su mochila, en el mismo instante en que el autobús que los llevaría a la piscina se paraba.

"Bien chicos, apresurémonos y subamos antes de que se vaya el autobús" –sonriente el pequeño como siempre

Así los tres jóvenes subieron a aquel transporte...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ya en la piscina Tyson se encontró con una gran sorpresa, Max, Ray, Kai, Julia, Raúl, todos, absolutamente todos sus amigos se encontraban esperándolo en traje de baños y con globos y serpentinas, se le había olvidado su cumpleaños por pensar en los sucesos de su vida.

La piscina estaba decorada alegremente, había música sonando a todo volumen, la gente gritando "sorpresa!" y un Kai solitario en una de las mesas tomando un refresco. Todo eso despertó los ánimos dormidos de un amargado Tyson. (K: o.ó amargado?/ si es q ya te quitaron el puesto ¬¬U)

Ya estaban reunidos en grupos, unos cuantos jugando watherpolo, Claude, Miguel, Enrique y Max hablaban animadamente mientras Takao observaba a Kai quien seguía sumido en sus pensamientos mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su soda, excusándose con ellos se acerco donde Kai, quien ni se digno a subir la mirada

"Hola Kai" -Sonrió el muchacho mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa, el ruso desvió la mirada hacia la pared y poniendo la mano en la mesa dejo una cadena con el dije de un Dragón de plata

"Feliz cumpleaños"-Artículo levemente mientras nuevamente tomaba un sorbo de la soda, con un leve sonrojo que no fue percibido por el moreno por estar admirando la cadena

"Gracias Kai"-admiraba con un brillo la cadena de plata, un dragón con ojos zafiro incrustados detallaban perfectamente la figura -"... Max me contó que fuiste tu el de la idea…... gracias…... realmente no tienes ni idea de lo que necesitaba distraerme"

El ruso-japonés parecía muy interesado en la pared de al lado – "no... no hay de que" –respondió levemente mientras trataba de ver a Tyson sin sonrojarse –"Tyson quiero… quiero decirte.. que…. Que tu... tu mee"

"FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS TYSON!" – la escandalosa voz de Daichi había entrado junto con su dueño tirándosele a Tyson como lo hacia normalmente

"Gra...Gracias Daichi"- el moreno respondió tirado en el suelo con ojos en espiral, mientras Kai volteaba la cara furioso y controlaba sus ímpetus de matar a aquel niño mono que lo había interrumpido.

Los demás reían abiertamente mientras Enrique, Claude, Max Michell y Rick se le acercaban a Tyson por detrás y lo tiraban a la piscina sorpresivamente. Ray comenzó a acercarse donde Kai estaba viendo con ganas de suicidarse, y colocando su mano en el hombro de Kai para darle apoyo, le preguntó…

"Lo lograste?"

"No... El niño mono me arruino el momento... pero... lo encontraste?"

"Lo siento" -negó con la cabeza- "estas seguro que lo traías? Porque yo busque por todo el lugar y pregunte por todas partes y nadie lo vio"

Kai estaba apunto de responder cuando vio que a exasperante Hillari se acercaba peligrosamente al par, con su típico aire de "seducción" que utilizaba para conquistar al bicolor…… una sonrisota hipócrita, un meneadito totalmente ridículo y un traje totalmente fuera de onda ¿quién se podría resistir a tan "hermosísimo" espectáculo?

"hey! De que hablan?" – interrumpió con la típica sonrisa logrando que Kai se diera la vuelta y comenzara a caminar hacia algún lugar lejos donde no lo molestara tan "seductora" chica – "y ahora que le pasa?"

"Es que no encuentra algo"

"Y hablando de encontrar ya te conté lo de Tyson?"

"Ehhh no" – respondió cortésmente el chino, no quería hablar con la chica, pero como decirle sin herir sus sentimientos? (Ves! Ray si es un caballero, ¬¬ no como otros/ K: ¬¬ y quien te dijo que yo quería ser un caballero?)

"Es que Tyson encontró un diario rojo con una cerradura mera extraña, según Kenny tiene la forma de un ave, raro cierto?"

Silencio…. Procesando…. El diario de Kai perdido….Tyson encuentra uno…. Reacción de Kai?...nada buena de seguro

Ray estaba estático, Tyson había encontrado el diario de Kai y si Kai se enteraba se iba a morir ahí mismo, y peor aún si Tyson encontraba la forma de abrirlo

"Ehh Hillari, sabes donde esta el diario?"

"Si, creo que esta en la mochila según recuerdo lo metió allí cuando me lo quito"

El felino sonrió ante esto, disculpándose con Hillari se dirigió hacia donde Kai observaba discretamente a Tyson con un leve sonrojo

"Kai, lo encontré"

"Ummm… que encontraste?"

"Tu diario"

"Que dia… Que! Dónde?"

"No te va a gustar... y cuando te digo que no te va a gustar, es que no te va a gustar en nada quien lo tiene"

"No me digas que lo tiene la perica de Hillari? Porque si es así ya valieron todos mis secretos"

"Aún pero…lo tiene…..lo tiene Tyson, Kai"

"QUUUEEEEEEEEE!"

El grito se escucho por todo el lugar haciendo que automáticamente todos voltearan a verlo, el ojirubí estaba tan rojo o incluso más que un tomate, agarrando a Ray de la muñeca se lo llevo a un lugar más privado y lejos de las miradas curiosas de los demás para platicar bien el asunto.

Tyson observo aquella escena con furia y sus celos salieron a relucir en su hermosa expresión... saliendo de la piscina se sentó en la mesa más cercana donde curiosamente se encontraban Hillari y Julia, una aguantando el parloteo de la otra con cara de aburrimiento

"Que te ocurre Tyson, la fiesta no es de tu agrado?" –dejo salir Julia a lo que Tyson respondió con un bufido

"Sabes…" – una voz muy chillona comenzó a salir – "YO le dije a Kai que no llamara a todos los equipos! Pero no me hizo caso, MI idea era que fuéramos solo..."

"HILLARI! No estoy para tus parloteos!"

La muchacha sintiéndose nuevamente indignada se paro y se fue de ahí dejando a Julia y a Tyson solos.

"Que te ocurre dragón? Los celos te carcomen?" – dijo sonriente a lo que el moreno solo se sonrojo un poco –"AJA! Lo sabía! te gusta Hiwa..."

La chica ya no pudo continuar más porque el peliazul le había callado con la mano –"SHHH! Quieres que todos se entren!" –le reprendió mientras le quitaba la mano de la boca

"Pues no sería mala idea, así se enteran que es de tu propiedad" – comentó mientras se soltaba a reír a lo que el moreno se sonrojo aún más, cuando su mejor amiga comenzaba a molestarlo no había quien la callara – "oh vamos Tyson tranquiliza esos celos, ya veras que te corresponderá"

"Eso dices tú…… pero... siento que no es así, además ahora estoy metido en un gran problema"

"Ves te lo dije, pero como no le haces caso a esta tu amiga adivina que esperas, te dije que si aceptabas te ibas a meter en un gran problema"

"Pero es que yo pensé..."

"Ya se que fue lo que pensaste pero yo te dije que solo era por desquite y acaso me hiciste caso?.. NOOOO! Siempre me ignoras cuando sabes a la perfección que yo ten…"

"Ya, vale, vale, me disculpo, es mi culpa lo sé y te aseguro que te voy a hacer caso de ahora en adelante"

La chica sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras su amigo la miraba con curiosidad, siempre se las había ingeniado para dejarlo así, ella teniendo la razón y él disculpándose por no haberla escuchado.

"Además no es justo siempre me pasan las cosas a mi"

"Ah poss si! pero de mua a tu pues tutu xDDD"

"¬¬"

"Anímate! es tu cumpleaños, veras q cuando pidas un deseo hoy se te hará realidad, ya verás como las cosas se solucionaran..."

El chico suspiro cansadamente y se levanto, dijo que tenía otro compromiso y que tenía que irse, se despidió de todos y se fue a los lockers a darse una ducha e irse, cuando estaba duchándose escucho unos murmullos y que forzaban un locker, poniéndose una toalla se dirigió hacia allí y se encontró con su locker abierto, reviso todo y no encontró nada que le faltara y tirado en el piso un collar de un fénix

"Y eso?... bien será mejor que me apresure o me matara por llegar tarde de nuevo"- Cambiándose rápidamente tomo sus cosas y se fue de allí, mientras dos jóvenes estaban acostados sobre los loquers esperando que se fuera

"Ufff... ya era hora! pensé que nunca se iba a ir" – resoplo un chino muy cansado

"OH SHIET! Se me cayo la llave del maldito cuaderno!...DIOS! POR QUE A MI!"- Grito Kai mientras se caía del loquer por el movimiento brusco, y Ray saltaba felinamente para caer de pie

"No tienes suerte Kai... ojala Tyson no se de cuenta de que el collar es la llave... y dime alguna mención de tu nombre?"

"Si... en la última pagina del diario esta mi nombre y el de Tyson"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

En las afueras de la ciudad, cerca de un parque de diversiones, un muchacho pelinegro, ojos color jade, y piel morena, hablaba con su hermano mayor, muy parecido a él, acerca de su novio

"Pero…"

"Pero nada! Sabes perfectamente nuestras reglas…. Quiero conocerlo…. Saber si es digno de ti"

"Ya verás que si, además… es una buena unión no lo crees? Si hablando de negocios vamos a estar, dos grupos se unirán con nuestra alianza!"

"Sería de ver que tan de acuerdo esta la líder del grupo Eva" – se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar- "Aunque al final soy yo quien da la última palabra hermanito…"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Cometarios Finales**

JA!! Oó pues al fin y al cabo no le agregué mucho, pero si quiero aclarar algo, ¬¬ en mi vida!! Primero muerta antes de dejar a nii-chan Ty-chan con el esperpejo ese de Hillari!

K: ¬o¬ y ya vas tu creyendo que YO te voy a dejar?

Pues si algún día se me ocurre me matas! Ò.Ó! Mi muerte primero antes de hacer tal abominación!

K: O.ó Estas hablando en serio?

Pues claro que si!!! X!... en fin u.ú mil gracias a mis lectores, pues si o.ó este fic consta de 6 chaps, pero creo que voy agregar un bonus para aclarar los cabos sueltos que había dejado en la anterior edición, o alargare los chaps para aclararlos o.ó aún no estoy segura

K: es que si! Q bárbara dejaste muchas cosas in entendibles!! ¬.¬

TOT lo sé!!! Es un sacrilegio lo que hize!, por eso la última edición de Problemas con un Diario, en fin antes que nada, no lo hize en el chap anterior, pero quiero aclarar que este fic esta dedicado única y exclusivamente a la gran escritora de Fanfics Tykai, Ludra!!!

K: ¬¬UUU…. De grande no tiene nada

ZAZ

K: X.x –Zei chan con un maso en la mano y una venita en la frente

CLARO QUE SI!!! XO ¬¬ a Ludra-sama me la respetas Zucaritas Kai! ¬¬X, bueno ya alargué mucho estas notas nnUUU nos vemos en el prox chap.

K: X.x ya saben, Zei necesita muchos reviews para actualizar rápidamente! 

**-Hablando de ideas…-**

"_Comenzó a sacar todo y se encontró de nuevo con el diario y el collar de fénix, observo la cerradura y el collar, su forma era similar... bastante similar. Una idea cruzo por su mente..."_


	3. Hablando de Ideas

**N/A: **Ololuuu!!!! nOn aquí Zei Ivanov reportándose! Tengo un anuncio que hacer de suma importancia, u.ú lamentablemente parece ser que el golpe que le di a Kai en el capitulo anterior, fue con demasiada fuerza, y por lo tanto el doctor de cabecera, me ah dicho que tiene que descansar por lo menos este capitulo u.uU

T: ¬¬ así que vine yo!

¬¬U si así es, como fue algo de emergencia tuve que recurrir a mi padre u-úUU

T: ¬¬…. Porfavoor, No te pongas tan feliz!

u.ú creeme que no lo hago too-san, no es que no te quiera! O.ó –agrego rápidamente al ver a su padre fruncir el ceño- nnU es que no es lo mismo chingar a mi padre, que chingar a mi cuñado, jejeje n.nUUU

T: ¬¬X mmmmmmm, di lo que tengas que decir y vamos rápidamente al chap!

¬¬UUU… haaaiiiiii!! -O-U, nuevamente gracias a mis lectores en general, los que dejan y los que no dejan r/r, tengo un ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE que hacer, el 19-20 de mayo se hara una super actualización Kaity y Tykai porfavor a los autores de este genero se les suplica contactarse conmigo xDDDD o con Senshi Hisaki para más información XDDDD, too-san!nn

T: los personajes de Beyblade no somos de su propiedad, solo nos utiliza sin animo de lucro, -mira a su hija bailando al ritmo de malacates- ¬¬UUU…en fin, u.Ú porfavor a los homofobicos, los que odian a los homosexuales, o les causa molestia leer este tipo de cosas, abstenerse a hacerlo y hacer cualquier tipo de comentarios ofensivo

nOn Tomame, tomame, tomame, tomame, toma, toma, tomame todito, pero que sea suavecito! –Zei bailando- O.ó ah, ahora si al chap!!! nOn, Tomame, tomame, tomame, tomame, toma, toma, tomame todito, pero que sea suavecito!

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

_"Pero…"_

_"Pero nada! Sabes perfectamente nuestras reglas…. Quiero conocerlo…. Saber si es digno de ti"_

_"Ya verás que si, además… es una buena unión no lo crees? Si hablando de negocios vamos a estar, dos grupos se unirán con nuestra alianza!"_

_"Sería de ver que tan de acuerdo esta la líder del grupo Eva" – se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar- "Aunque al final soy yo quien da la última palabra hermanito…" _

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**Problemas con un Diario**  
Capitulo 3: Hablando de ideas

**Por: Zei Ivanov**

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Corría a toda velocidad mirando el reloj constantemente, iba tarde y él se enojaría mucho... 5 minutos... estaba a cinco minutos de su destino y si no aceleraba y llegaba en menos de 1.30 de seguro tendría a un novio más que celoso gritando y echando miles de maldiciones en otro idioma, no es que le importase mucho ¬¬U, pero siendo él miembro del grupo Eva y su novio del grupo Dark no era conveniente un enfrentamiento

"DEMONIOS! Acelera!" –se gritaba a si mismo –"Vamos tu puedes ir más rápido!"

El parque de diversiones... ese era su objetivo, estaba tan cerca! Era el colmo que después de estar del tingo al tango en toda América por un año y no sé cuantos meses, corriendo en las selvas y metros no pueda llegar en menos de ese tiempo a un cochino parque de diversiones!

Tenía que llegar allí en menos de un minuto a cualquier costo!... ya estaba bajando por la colina, la carretera estaba despejada e iba corriendo a toda velocidad a mitad de ella, más abajo estaba la feria y allí lo estaría esperando su actual pareja. Se detuvo al poder divisar el parque y respiro profundamente... el barranco... era la única opción para llegar a tiempo.

"Espero que por lo menos me de un respiro por esto" –dijo susurrante

Tomo tanto aire como pudo y con un salto se lanzo por el barranco...

10 minutos después... una ambulancia recogía a un muchacho loco que había saltado a un barranco cercano, mientras Tyson sonreía tontamente feliz por la proeza de sobrevivir, mientras un muchacho pelinegro, ojos color jade le curaba las heridas echas por la caída del barranco.

"Gracias"

"Deja de sonreír te pudiste haber matado!"-El moreno le sonrió hipócritamente y le di un beso en la boca

"Pero no vine tarde"

"Tyson!"

"Que?" –preguntaba inocentemente con la misma sonrisa

"Ahhh... no sé puede contigo..."-se levanto ayudando a su novio- "vamos a casa, con todo esto del muchacho que se intento suicidar cerraron el parque de diversiones"

"Bien" –_"por lo menos me pude librar por el momento"_ – pensó sonriente

"Por cierto Tyson... cuando vendrás conmigo para presentarte a mis amigos?"

"Cuando tu vengas conmigo para que te presente a los míos."

"De verás??!!!" –gritó feliz el pelinegro

El moreno pensó por un segundo lo que había dicho, y mentalmente se dio topes contra la pared, y se suicidaba por el barranco, de esa ya no se podía salvar, tenía que asumir las consecuencias de sus actos así que como pudo sonrió – "invítalos a mi casa y yo invito a los míos, haremos una fiesta de cumpleaños mañana en la tarde te parece?"

El pelinegro sonrió a más no poder y le dio un beso en la boca mientras lo abrazaba –"CLARO!"

Para mientras en una mansión muuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyyyyyy fría un muchacho bicolor que estaba acostado en la cama de su alcoba miraba entretenido el techo de su cuarto mientras su amigo neko lo observaba desde la silla cercana.

"Te vas a quedar ahí todo el día Kai?"

"Hmp!"

"Oh vamos tienes que hacer algo por recuperar ese diario o tendrás mucho que explicarle a Tyson cuando logre abrir la cerradura."

"..."

¬¬U

RINGGGGGG RINNNGGGG

"Alo?... si habla Ray, hola!... qué?... claro no tenemos nada que hacer... que donde estoy?... en la casa de Kai... óyeme no es para que me grites!... si yo le diré... si nos vemos mañana en la tarde"

"Qué paso?"

"Era Tyson" – contesto sin ponerle importancia, pero el bicolor salto en su cama y se sentó enfrente del chino

"Y que te dijo!"

"Que te ama y que no podía vivir sin ti"

"RAY!"

"Que!" – sonrío picaramente

"Ya déjate de idioteces y dime que te dijo?" – contesto sonrojado y con una mirada que intentaba ser furiosa

"mmm… esta bien… solo me estaba divirtiendo" –sonrió nuevamente- "dijo que tendría una fiesta mañana en la tarde en su casa y que si queríamos ir."

"y por qué te grito?"

"Porque le dio un ataque de celos"

"RAY!"

"Es cierto, me grito porque estaba en tu casa, a eso se le llaman celos aquí y en Norteamérica!"

El bicolor se tiró en su cama por un momento, se volvió a sentar y miro al chino que lo miraba seriamente...su diario… cómo lo recuperaría, observo a Ray… realmente se parecía a un gato…… un gato……..YA LO TENÍA! YA SABÍA COMO RECUPERAR SU DIARIO!

El ruso-nipon sonrió maliciosamente a lo que al neko le pareció una gota y comenzaba a buscar una salida, cualquier cosa que planeara el bicolor en esos momentos no era bueno con tremenda sonrisa.

"Ray, Ray, Ray... te he dicho últimamente que eres mi mejor amigo?"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Julia caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Japón, acompañada de un refresco en lata y una amiga muy peculiar. Su amiga parecía un tanto callada, era seria, con pelo azabache, largo y liso hasta la cintura, su piel era tostada, de esa que daban ganas de probar con la lengua, (T: Oó ya sabía yo que no ibas a tardar con tus echidadas!/ Too-san/// ) sus ojos eran un tanto peculiares, eran de color obscuro en las sombras, pero si te acercabas mucho a su cara y los mirabas contra la luz eran miel, claro! Si lograbas acercarte demasiado a su cara!

Era de una figura fina, delgada sin ser anoréxica, y los movimientos corporales eran delicados pero firmes. Si, su amiga era una persona especial. Julia río internamente por sus pensamientos, si ella pensaba eso de su amiga, ni quería imaginarse lo que pensaban los hombres de ella.

"Ty-chan se pondrá alegre al saber que regresaste!" –comentó feliz la chica mientras sorbía lo último de su refresco a lo que la chica solo sonrío y saco unos lentes obscuros

"Probablemente si" –se los puso y sonrío aún más al notar que cada movimiento que hacia era registrado por todo el poblado (¬¬U que egoo… / T: ¬¬ se parece a alguien que yo conozco que su nombre comienza con Z/ Too-san// ) – "de todas maneras…" –dejó de sonreír y miro atentamente a su amiga – "regrese rápido exclusivamente por lo que me comentaste la vez pasada" –miró una heladería y se dirigió hacia allá –"me gustaría que me contaras bien como esta el asunto de que Ty-chan tiene un novio, y que ese novio resulta ser el hermano menor del líder de los Dark"

Julia se sentó, ya más seria, suspiro pensando que sería una tarde bien larga y difícil y ordeno una malteada de fresa y banano, pero cambiando rápidamente de parecer decidió pedir una nevada de limón, preparándose mentalmente para la mente demasiado calculadora de su amiga. Eluro Bastet Naguib, era la mujer más incomprensible que había tenido el honor en conocer, era interesada a morir, hasta que llegaban al tema Tyson. Ambas eran buenas amigas, ambas eran primas de Tyson por diferentes lados, ambas adoraban al peliazul, pero a veces chocaban en opiniones, y cuando ambas chocaban en opiniones era una colisión que todo Japón se terminaba enterando.

"Verás…. Hace un par de meses, Tyson conocío a Liev Nevski, como tu sabes hermano menor del líder del grupo opositorio, Dark" –la chica asintió mientras movía su nevada(1) con la pajilla –"no me preguntes como, no tengo ni idea. A los pocos meses, me hizo el comentario que se había echo novio de él, cuando yo le hable del asunto me respondió con evasivas, y no me quiso dar mayor detalles"

"Tu sabes como es Tyson, es como un niño pequeño, que encuentra un nuevo juguete lo usa hasta que se aburre, lo tira y busca uno nuevo" –dijo sin darle mayor importancia al asunto – "no te preocupes, tarde o temprano se aburrirá y terminara diciéndole al mocoso ese que mejor la dejan"

Julia negó con la cabeza, dándole a entender que no era específicamente eso lo que la preocupaba -"como tu no has estado seis meses por acá no te has enterado pero…lo que realmente me preocupa no es el hecho de que Tyson metas las patas, deje en cinta a Nevski, y Hiro lo obligue a casarse, no, el detalle que me tiene algo histérica es que Nevskri Jr. a resultado ser un problema demasiado grande para Eva"

Eluro elevó una ceja interrogante, ese pequeño detalle no había sido reportado esos meses de ausencia - "explícate por favor"

"El ototo de Nevski ah resultado tener demasiado éxito para ser un simple novato, se han encargado de entrenarlo bien… lo que me tiene algo en pánico es saber que va a ser Jr. Cuando Tyson le diga que mejor la dejan…. Y si no la quiere dejar, y si se encapricha con Tyson?"

"Si se encapricha con Tyson, ya va a ser problema de Tyson" –dijo esta de lo más tranquila –"no te preocupes demasiado Julia, Tyson es grande… medio sabe lo que hace, yo sé que por lo general tiende demasiado a pensar con la de abajo en lugar de la cabeza, pero si se mete en problemas, recuerda que él es parte del grupo Evangelion(2), eso le da hasta cierto punto un poco de inmunidad"

"Pero…"

Eluro sonrió y negó con la cabeza "Julia, tienes que aprender a relajarte, Tyson hoy cumplió los 18, ya esta grande y tiene que aprender de sus errores, no podemos seguir cuidándolo como si tuviera 5 años" la egipcia vio que la española estaba apunto de alegarle, y la interrumpió nuevamente "Vale, vale, si quieres estar más tranquila, pondré a vigilar a Nevski, aunque sigo insistiendo que es algo exagerado para un Gaki"

Julia sonrió más tranquila "Sabes es irónico, una egipcia que habla más japonés que su propio lenguaje

"¬¬U Tengo 24 años Julia, y de esos, 12 llevó viviendo en Japón, como no esperas que sepa hablar el japonés, además de que la imoto de mi ka-san se casó con un arqueólogo japonés?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

El moreno sonrió en su cuarto, ya había llamado a todos y Liev ya le había confirmado su venida y la de sus amigos ( ¬.¬ si el nombre del Koi de mi bro es Liev) frunció el ceño al recordad que Ray estaba en la casa de Kai... no aceptaba aún aquello, cuando de Kai se trataba, olvidaba que tenía Koi, que Ray era su amigo, y que Kai y Liev no se llevaban en lo absoluto.

Si así era, Liev y Kai ya se conocían, según le contó Liev, ellos iban a la misma secundaria y habían tenido unas peleas por X y Y motivos. Trato de olvidar aquello y se volvió a su mochila, no había sacado sus cosas de allí, desde que regreso.

"Vamos a ver como resulta las cosas, son las cuatro de la tarde y la fiesta se haría mañana a las 7 de la noche" –sonrió complacido- "tiempo suficiente para preparar todo"

Comenzó a sacar todo y se encontró de nuevo con el diario y el collar de fénix, observo la cerradura y el collar, su forma era similar... bastante similar. Una idea cruzo por su mente...

"Por qué no?" -Se dijo a si mismo y tomando el collar lo puso en la cerradura del diario... encajaba perfectamente. Sonrió ante su descubrimiento y abrió el diario.

_**La verdad no sé como se escribe un diario así que supongo que solo es de poner los pensamientos que cruzan en mi mente, y a mi mente solo llega una persona, que me perturba cada vez que la miro, que me hace sonrojar cada vez que me habla, y que me hace sonreír cuando él sonríe, esa persona es muy especial para mi, tal vez con el tiempo le diga que lo amo, que me encanta y que lo adoro...**_

"TYSOOOOOONNN!" - El moreno cerro el diario asustado – "TYSSSOONN"!! –volvió a escuchar el grito de su abuelo y escondiendo el diario debajo de su cama tranquilamente suspiro cansado – "TYYSON PORQUE NO RESPONDES MUCHACHITO DEL DEMONIO" –su abuelo entraba gritando a su cuarto al tiempo que el tomaba el collar de fénix y lo metía en su bolsillo.

"Que ocurre abuelo? Porque tanto escándalo" –respondió tranquilamente ignorando la pregunta anterior

"Te buscan"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**COMENTARIOS FINALES:**

Wiii!!! nOn logré alargar media pagina!

T: ¬¬UUU no deberías alegrarte de eso, si cada mini-capitulo es de 5 paginas?!

T.T que malo eres otoo-san!, en fin nnU algunas aclaraciones

(1)Nevada: Nevada, helado flotante o vaca loca, son dos bolas de helados con refresco, no sé como le llamen en otros países, pero aquí tienen varios nombres XD depende de la compañía en que la compren

(2)Evangelion: Bueno como ya la mayoría ah de conocer, es uno de los animes mayor conocidos en todo el ámbito otaku, pero si no, les medio explicare como va la agarrada, es un grupo de adolescentes que son seleccionados para manejar unos semi-mekas, llamados Evas, destinados a luchar contra alienígenas conocidos bajo el nombre de angeles, que provienen del primero llamado Adán. Al final hay muertos, heridos, Apocalipsis y no podemos olvidar locura! Es un buen anime en trama, lo recomiendo.

T: U-ú sabes que no deberías espolear a los que no han visto el anime

TT too-san eres malo, no espoleo, simplemente estoy dando una breve explicación del anime u.ú… ven!!! Por eso no me gusta que mi too-san este aquí conmigo, todos los capítulos se la pasa molestándome y avergonzándome

K: Muahahahahahaha!!!!! –se escucha la voz de Kai por todo el lugar

O-O!!! –Zei se agarra de su padre temerosa por su vida

T: ¬¬UUUUUU u.ú supongo que no se puede arreglar –se dijo a si mismo al ver su hija

K: Muahahahaha…. Venganza!!!! Venganza por tantos años de maltrato, muajajajaja

T: ¬¬U en fin, dejen reviews, Zei les dará la explicación de todo este Hiwateatro en el próximo cápitulo

K: Muahahahahahaha!!!!

TOT Too-sann!! Mello, me da mucho mello!

**-Icekai -**

"…_el helado que sostenía cada uno se derretía en el calor de sus manos, pero que importaba, estaban solos, esperando el cariño que el otro tenía que darle…"_


	4. Ice Kai

**N/A: **HOLIS! XD ya regrese!!!!

K: para mi desgracia ¬¬

¬¬ no me quieras tanto porfavor!!!!

K: ¬¬ y quien rayos te dijo q lo hacía?

Frujil, ¬¬ viejo morado!

K: ¬¬ tonta, palo seco!

¬¬XXX

K: ¬¬XXX

¬¬XXXX… bueno ya! No tengo tiempo para discutir con un icekai –sonríe triunfalmente

K: JA! Podré ser frío todo lo que quieras pero así como el helado, TODOS me quieren

¬¬ sigue soñando Kai, en fin pasemos al fic muchas gracias por los comentarios hechos a esta humilde historia

K: donde milagrosamente Tyson no muere

¬¬….u.úU bueno si,… supongo que no puedo decir que es mentira.. nn este fanfic participa en el proyecto INVASION! 

K: ;o; donde mi pobre Tyson defiende su amor hacia mi

u.ú así es! Pero para eso estamos las hermanas, primas, sobrinas, amigas, tías, abuelas, madres, cuñadas…….xD de Tyson! Para ayudarle! Y ahora KAI!

K: Los personajes de Byeblade no le pertenecemos a Zei, u.ú solo nos robo.. ejem, cof, cof, cof, prestó para sus fines no lucrativos. Contiene Yaoi, así que a los homo fóbicos abstenerse de leer.

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**Problemas con un Diario**  
Capitulo 4: Icekai

**Por: Zei Ivanov**

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

"TYSOOOOOONNN!" - El moreno cerro el diario asustado – "TYSSSOONN"!! –volvió a escuchar el grito de su abuelo y escondiendo el diario debajo de su cama tranquilamente suspiro cansado – "TYYSON PORQUE NO RESPONDES MUCHACHITO DEL DEMONIO" –su abuelo entraba gritando a su cuarto al tiempo que el tomaba el collar de fénix y lo metía en su bolsillo.

"Que ocurre abuelo? Porque tanto escándalo" –respondió tranquilamente ignorando la pregunta anterior

"Te buscan"

"Quién?..."

"Kai... me dijo que tiene algo de suma importancia que decirte"

"Lo dudo, estoy más seguro que su asunto de suma importancia es nada más si vamos a retomar los entrenamientos de Beyblade o si ya me puse al día para ingresar a la universidad" –suspiro cansado mientras el abuelo rodaba los ojos

"Puess no sé, pero me dijo q si no bajabas él subía"- El moreno vio a su abuelo y suspiro… tenía que deshacerse de Liev pronto, si quería tener la más mínima posibilidad de conquistar a Kai necesitaba que Liev le dejara… pero como?... suspiro derrotado… quería una solución.. pero no la miraba..

"Bien… dile que suba"

El abuelo lo dejo solo mientras bajaba y le decía a Kai que pasara al cuarto del moreno, Tyson saco el diario, y lo metió en la repisa junto con sus libros y mangas. Más tarde le leería más tranquilamente

"Tyson" – una fría voz conocida, una voz que le causaba temblar pero no por miedo…

"Hola Kai, dime q es ese asunto tan urgente que necesitabas consultar conmigo"

"Pues..."

"No me digas-suspiro derrotado- es para los entrenamientos, podemos dejar eso para otro día estoy cansado"

"No es…"

"Anda ten un poco de compasión por este pobre muchacho, acabo de regresar de América"

"No, es que.."

"Y te juro que fue un entrenamiento de primera! Intenta sobrevivir en esas selvas dos días solo con tu be.."

"No Tyson, no es para el Beyblade!"

"Ah!.. entonces es para la Universidad, ya me puse al día…"

"Tyson…"

"Sabes lo que es tener a Kenny atrás de ti no más piso suelo Japones?"

"YAAAA!" – grito exasperado, callando a un sorprendido Tyson- "no es para eso…sino es que…"–el bicolor comenzó a buscar por todos lados el diario hasta que lo vio en la repisa y se dirigió a los ventanales – "es que no te lo puedo decir aquí" –dijo mientras los abría – "te parece si salimos?"- A él moreno le extraño la actitud de Kai, pero asintió

"Esta bien… pero con una sola condición" – el bicolor parpadeo varias veces

"Cuál?" –aguanto la respiración podría ser cualquier cosa…. Incluso algo que el no podría complacer

"Que me acompañes a comprar las cosas para la fiesta" – respiro de nuevo y sonrió

"Claro…"- Dijo Kai tranquilo mientras unos ojos ámbar miraban cada movimiento del bicolor.

-_"oh dios solo espero que no sé den cuenta de lo que estamos haciendo"_

Rogaba un pelinegro desde lo alto de un árbol. Cuando se fueron de la habitación, Ray que se encontraba en el árbol cercano al cuarto del moreno se acerco a la ventana y entro en ella de un salto

"Perfecto!".-... en eso la puerta del cuarto se abrió

"Espera Kai, es que olvide el dinero en la repisa!" –dijo el moreno sin percatarse de la presencia del neko

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Unos momentos más tarde un sonriente Tyson caminaba con un sonrojado Kai del brazo por el parque mientras el bicolor trataba de visualizar que había echo apenado mientras el moreno caminaba con una sonrisa tan feliz y enorme como el tamaño de Manhatan.

Ah si! recordaba que a Tyson se le olvido el dinero y por lo tanto regreso a su habitación a pesar de que Kai le había dicho que lo que le tenía que decir era urgente, supuso bien al pensar que el neko ya había entrado a la habitación del moreno así que se abrazo alrededor de unos de sus brazos y lo jalo diciéndole que él pagaría lo que comprara.

"Kai... debiste dejarme traer mi billetera"

"Eh?... eh no te preocupes es como un regalo, de mi parte"

"Es mucho, el collar te debió a ver costado mucho, no era necesario que pagaras lo que comprare para la fiesta"

El bicolor no quiso seguir discutiendo, se sentía en el cielo al poder abrazar al moreno, vaya que sus entrenamientos habían surtido algún efecto en él, sus brazos eran firme a pesar de ser delgados, tenía un poco de músculo... bueno tenía bastante músculo! Y eso lo hacia sentirse seguro con él.

El moreno observaba al bicolor que llevaba colgado en el brazo derecho, vaya que si era guapo y atractivo, su piel blanca como la nieve, sus ojos zafiro como el fuego mismo, su pelo tenía un leve olor a menta sumamente delicioso.

"Hueles bien..."

"ah?"

"Que tu pelo huele muy bien, con que shampoo te bañas?" – preguntó riéndose

El bicolor se sonrojo aún más ante aquel comentario, el moreno sonrió abiertamente, le gustaba poner sonrojado al bicolor, se miraba muy tierno. Se parecía a Liev en cierto sentido, a sus 19 años ahora cumplidos solo le habían atraído dos persona, Kai y Liev, diferentes pero iguales, _que definición_, pensó el moreno… lo cierto era que por muy torna que fuera la definición de esos dos… era muy cierta

"Kai... te parece si vamos por un helado, yo invito" sonrió tiernamente a lo que sonrojo al bicolor

"Y con que dinero baka, olvidaste que tu billetera estaba en tu cuarto?"

El moreno sonrió y saco un poco de dinero de su bolsillo – "tengo un poco aquí, pero no lo suficiente para comprar las cosas, ven vamos" –dijo mientras se lo jalaba y lo dirigía a un heladero.

Para mientras en la habitación de Tyson, cierto neko chino se encontraba escondido bajo la cama de Tyson... aún

"_demonios, demonios, demonios!... a penas y me dio tiempo para esconderme aquí..."_

Cuando se disponía a salir de su escondite, Hro entro en ella y se puso a leer uno de los mangas de Tyson, acostándose en la cama de su hermano, quedando atrapado en las fauces del tigre cibernético.

"_genial! Sumamente genial! Ahora me tendré que quedar hasta que se vaya o se duerma"_ –el neko dejo salir un suspiro que alerto al mayor de los Kinomiya

"Quién esta allí!" dijo mientras de un salto buscaba con la mirada al intruso

El chino llevo sus manos hacia la boca y maldijo su suerte nuevamente, Kai le tendría que pagar esta. Hiro comenzó a buscar por la habitación y cuando iba a revisar debajo de la cama entro un gatito bicolor ojos zafiro.

"ahh si eres tu koneko-chan, pensé que alguien había entrado en la habitación..."-Hiro tomo al gato entre los brazos y se sentó de nuevo en la cama –"ojala a ese lindo gatito le guste lo que le enviare"

El gatito se le quedo viendo y maulló alegremente, a lo que el peli-grisáceo se acostó con el gato encima jugando con la coleta de Hiro.

"_a que se refiere Hiro?"_ –pensó mientras empuñaba las manos sin darse cuenta.

"Sabes koneko, si Tyson te encuentra aquí te echara a patadas, vamos a darte algo de comer, que te parece?"

El minino aulló en afirmación y así el peli-grisáceo se levanto con gato en brazos y se dirigió a la cocina, cuando la puerta se cerro Ray salió de su escondite echando un suspiro, la puerta se estaba abriendo nuevamente

"Antes de salir... "–entro de nuevo Hiro aún con Koneko en brazos –"me llevare el manga de Gravitation"

Ray se había tirado a la ventana aún abierta y había caído en los arbustos de pies, ante aquel sonido Hiro se dirigió a la ventana y no vio nada

"Qué raro... en fin, mejor la cierro, no creo que Taka venga hoy."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ambas muchachas iban caminando tranquilamente por las calles, con dirección hacia la casa de Tyson, la egipcia miraba de reojo a la japonesa, realmente su amiga no había cambiado. Sus ojos seguían siendo un mar de vida, su piel seguía siendo un poco pálida, su pelo bicolor seguía tan lacio como siempre, sonrió. Acomodó sus lentes y siguió pensando en lo diferente que estaba la ciudad, no visitaba mucho Japón… no como antes, pero si pasaba algún tiempo en la ciudad donde vivían sus familiares, específicamente en la casa de su primo.

Recordaba al doyo a la perfección, sus habitaciones tan calidas, los futones tan cómodos, el pequeño estanque lleno de Kois, la sonrisa del abuelo, las travesuras del pequeño Takao, los regaños de Hiro… esa casa siempre había albergado buenos recuerdos… y esperaba que siguiera así.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

En el parque, Kai y Tyson pedían sus helados

"Dime de que lo quieres?" – el moreno sonrió, a lo que el bicolor bajo la mirada sonrojado

"De... de vainilla esta bien"

"Bien escuchaste Izki, uno de vainilla y un doble de chocolate y menta cubierto de jarabe de chocolate y manilla"

"Andale Tyson, estas enfermo? De seguro que si"

"Je, je je… es que no cargo mi billetera hoy Izki"

"Ahhh ya me parecía extraño que hoy ordenaras tan poco y ¬¬ como es posible que tu novio te invite! Que vergüenza, si Isna se entera te mata "

"Izki! Él no es mi novio, es un amigo, y es mi dinero, y si Isna se llegase a enterar de que yo hiciese algo así, te aseguro que seriamos dos los muertos."

"Ya, ya, no te sulfures guapo, que mi hermana nada te hace, ya sabes que solo bromeaba"

"Pues deja de bromear así y danos los helados!"

El güero le dio los helados que pedía y se despidió de los muchachos con une enorme sonrisa

"CUIDATE TYSON! Y MUCHACHO CUIDATE DE LAS MANOS DEL MORENO PORQUE PICAN COMO EL DIABLO! XDDDD"

El sonrojo de Kai no parecía ceder, pero ahora él que le hacía competencia era Tyson

"Ese Izki!... ya me las pagara"

"Parece llevarse muy bien contigo"

"Si, ella y su hermana Isna son un par de raros, como que los papeles se cambiaron o algo así, Izki tiene una licenciatura en Administración de Empresas y prefiere vender helados, le gusta los muchachos y se rehúsa a cambiar ese modo de comediante que tiene"

"Te...te gusta?" –pregunto con miedo

"Eh… CLARO QUE NO, ellos son como mis hermanos, Isna tmb es rara, tiene doctorado en medicina en no sé que y prefiere dar clases de defensa personal, y a ella le gusta las mujeres, tiene su modo de véanme y se mueren que tu tenías antes elevado a la décima potencia" dijo mientras hacia un montón de muecas graciosas

"Es una coincidencia no lo crees?"

"de qué hablas?" deteniendo de golpe sus muecas

"Que por ser así, de seguro se llevan bien, usualmente los hermanos se llevan mal por ser iguales, o tener gustos parecidos, pero al ser totalmente diferentes pueden ser honestos entre ellos y ayudarse en los campos que no manejan pero él otro si"

"Ahora que lo dices si... ellos son así"

Kai miraba fijamente los ojos del moreno a lo que Tyson tmb lo hacía, le encantaba esos ojos que demostraban lo que era, un ángel, se decía que los ojos eran las ventanas al alma, y era cierto, él solo podía ver un alma lastimada que estaba siendo curada con el tiempo.

Kai por su parte estaba perdido en el mar de sensaciones que aquella calidad mirada le producía, le hacia sentir que todo iba a estar bien, que todo saldría como a pedir de boca y que no tenía que preocuparse de nada.

Sus rostros sonrojados se acercaban poco a poco, buscando un ansiado contacto, el helado que sostenía cada uno se derretía en el calor de sus manos, pero que importaba, estaban solos, esperando el cariño que el otro tenía que darle, estaba a punto de besarse, de sentir aquellos labios que habían estado ansiando por mucho tiempo, un beso... que daño podía hacer un solo beso, Kai estaba cerrando los ojos y...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**COMENTARIOS FINALES:**

HII!!! XD aquí la loca Zei reportándose para el segundo día de Invasión! Owó

K: ¬¬UUUU

¬¬ bueno Kai andamos con prisa, así que si no tienes algo productivo que decir… despídete ¬¬

K: O-ó andamos frugiles el día de hoy

¬¬ si!, así q…

K: ok, ok, ok u.úU.. este movimiento esta dedicado a Engel Arashi Hope, o.o y este fanfic esta dedicado a Ludra Jenova

n.n nos vemos para el siguiente chap

**-Beso frío, problema caliente-**

"_Kai, te presento a Liev... mi novio"_


	5. Beso Frío, Problema Caliente

**N/A: **HOLLLAAAAA!!! Ahora si le estoy echando chile a mi imaginación xD que esta picando como nunca!

K: ¬¬ nos mataras… lo sé

O-ó Bueno ya Kai! Ya mucho con la muerte ¬¬ que eres un Emo o que onda?

K: no, solo expongo los hechos que tu das con anterioridad u.ú

¬¬XX… en fin n.n agradezco a todas aquellas persona que siguen estas historias, y nos siguen con el movimiento de Invasión o.ó Kai n.n

K: Los personajes de Beyblade no le pertenecen a Zei, solo nos rob… cof, prestó para sus actividades no lucrativas.

Así es yo me los robg.. cof, preste! xD

K: Contiene Shonen Ai-Yaoi, así que homo fóbicos, abstenerse de seguir leyendo

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Sus rostros sonrojados se acercaban poco a poco, buscando un ansiado contacto, el helado que sostenía cada uno se derretía en el calor de sus manos, pero que importaba, estaban solos, esperando el cariño que el otro tenía que darle, estaba a punto de besarse, de sentir aquellos labios que habían estado ansiando por mucho tiempo, un beso... que daño podía hacer un solo beso, Kai estaba cerrando los ojos y..._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**El Diario  
**Capitulo 5: Beso frío, problema caliente

**Autora:**   
Zei Ivanov

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sus rostros sonrojados se acercaban poco a poco, buscando un ansiado contacto, el helado que sostenía cada uno se derretía pero que importaba, estaba solos, estaba a punto de besarse, de sentir aquellos labios que habían estado ansiando por mucho tiempo, un beso... que daño podía hacer un solo beso, Kai estaba cerrando los ojos deseando que nada y nadie interrumpiera ese beso cuando sintió los calidos labios de Takao y juró que ni en el cielo se sentiría tan feliz.

Takao olvido que tenía novio y que ciertamente lo estaba viendo muy pero muuuyyy de cerca, Liev observaba a pocos metros como Takao besa al hijo de p.ta de Kai y como este correspondía, pero eso no sé quedaría así…. Observo con coraje lo sucedido y se comenzó a acercar

"QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO TAKAO! EXIGO UNA EXPLICACION!"

Se alejaron sonrojados y fue cuando Takao pensó en hacer lo correcto de una buena vez! Así que haciendo acoplo de todo su valor, se paro y miro fijamente a su novio

"Liev… sé que hemos tenido muy buenos momentos y otros no tantos pero.." –agarro la mano de Kai y la comenzó a apretar cariñosamente –"yo amo a Kai… y quisiera terminar con esto."

Liev estaba que ni se la creía… Takao… SU Takao diciendo eso?... algo estaba mal…. Además.. todavía tenía una última carta en su manga

"No puedes dejarme!... estoy esperando un hijo tuyo"

…………..

Takao estaba en silencio…. Tendría un hijo…. Dios… ahora si estaba metido en tremendo problema…. No podía negar que no era de él… no podía dejar a Liev en la calle con un hijo suyo…. Que haría con Kai?

………….

…………

…………

………….

……….

…… _**imagínense si eso hubiera pasado?... como siempre esta lok escritora se ah dedicado a pensar en algo un poco más original, sin mencionar las amenazas que serían enviadas por tener un principió tan de novela, así que lo que realmente paso fue….**_

Sus rostros sonrojados se acercaban poco a poco, buscando un ansiado contacto, el helado que sostenía cada uno se derretía pero que importaba, estaba solos, estaba a punto de besarse, de sentir aquellos labios que habían estado ansiando por mucho tiempo, un beso... que daño podía hacer un solo beso, Kai estaba cerrando los ojos y...

"TYSOOONNN!" –un chico se colgó por detrás de él haciendo que el helado cayera y que Kai reaccionara a lo que estaban por hacerlo.

"Liev?... que haces aquí?"-preguntó un poco sorprendido por la interrupción

"Puess fui a tu casa para ayudarte a decorar" –contestó con una sonrisa como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo"- "pero Hitoshi me dijo que estaba comprando las cosas, así que vine y..". –vio a Kai- "Hiwatari..." –pronuncio con un desdén de odio

"Nevski..." –contestó en el mismo tono de desprecio – "no sabía que conocías a... este Takao"

"Kai,"-llamo un poco nervioso- "te presento a Liev... mi novio"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ray suspiraba en la puerta del doyo, había visto a un muchacho pelinegro que había llegado a buscar a Takao...

"quién habrá sido?"

"es Liev el novio de Takao" – una voz conocida le explico con un deje de burla

"no sabía que Takao tenía no..."-Ray se dio la vuelta y se encontró con el rostro de Julia –"AH!" -gritó asustado

"xDDD que buen susto te di Ray!" – matándose de la risa

"¬¬ JULIA! No lo hagas!" –regaño este mientras su mano trataba de tranquilizar la respiración agitada que había en su pecho

"lo siento no pude resistirme... así que has estado espiando a Takao, encargo de Kai?"

"Si pero no lo estaba espi..., hey!"–se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando de más

"JA! lo sabía!... sabía que a Kai le gustaba Takao"-una enorme sonrisa se pinto en la cara de Julia mientras una enorme gota salía de Ray

"Julia... no se lo dirás a..."

"No, claro que no, dejare que sufra xDDD MUAHAHAHA...O.o por cierto... como van las cosas con Hitoshi?"

"de...de que... de que hablas!"–el sonrojo de Ray no podía ser más evidente

"ohhhh vamos Ray! sé nota a mil leguas de aquí que Hitoshi te gusta, y que el te corresponde, así que sería tonto que ninguno de los dos se lo haya confesado, y si es así creo que estoy metiendo la pata n.nUUU"

"Julia! En primera a mi no me gusta Hitoshi!"–todo rojo-"en segunda deja de decir esas cosas! Porque hoy oí claramente como él decía que le enviaría algo a su pareja! Y yo no soy su pareja"- dijo esto último en un dejo de tristeza

"Ray... deberías intentar conquistarlo"

"No Julia...a todo esto... que haces aquí? O-óU"

"n---nUUU je je je je... bueno... es que... yo... le venía a ayudar a Takao con el decorado! Si eso!... y tu? Cuál es tu excusa?" –recordando como unas cuadras antes se había separado de su amiga

"O---OUUUU Es que... yo... solo venía... solo venía por un libro que le preste a Takao, pero no esta y no lo encontré en su habitación n.nUUUUU jejejejejeje"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

A todo esto el del cumpleaños, iba de regreso al doyo con bolsas y con dos acompañantes atrás de él en una lucha de miradas. Echo un suspiro y miro el parque. Ahí se encontraba Izki dándole a unos niños unos helados mientras les hacia unas caras para hacerlos reír.

"Hey Dragón ten cuidado!" –Takao se dio la vuelta al tiempo que chocaba contra un poste de luz y caí

"Auch!"

La chica se acerco al muchacho con un suspiro, puso sus manos en la cintura, y el par de rivales se acercaron corriendo para ayudarlo, con un pantalón caki flojo acampanado, una blusa negra ajustada, teniss blancos y una gorra negra observaba como los chicos corrían a ayudar al moreno que sentado en el piso se sobaba la cara

"Ya veo que nunca cambias Dragón, sigues tan despistado como siempre"

"je je je... hola Isna"-fue el amigable saludo que se dieron

"Takao!" –Kai se le acerco al tiempo que Liev lo empujaba y lo botaba al suelo

"Mi amor! Estas bien?"

"Si gracias Liev." – con una enorme gota en la cabeza

La chica observo al bicolor y le tendió una mano para que se levantara, el cual la tomo sin pensar, estaba furioso, como se atrevía Liev a aventarlo como si fuera basura!

"Tranquilízate fénix, pronto él lo dejara"– le dijo en un susurro al tiempo que miraba a la pareja –"DARGON! VEN ACA!"–Takao se acerco con Liev abrazado a él, la chica se saco algo del bolsillo del pantalón y sonrió –"feliz cumpleaños Takao, de esto nos encargamos Izki y yo de pagártelo" –le extendió la mano y observo un sobre –"aunque por supuesto que solo lo puedes abrir hoy en la noche."

"ISNA!"–el peliazul le dedico una sonrisa a la muchacha – "sabes hoy hay una fiesta en mi casa, no le dije a Izki porque me estaba molestando y se me olvido pero quiero que vayan ustedes"

"Pues entonces nos vemos más tarde dragón, iré a avisarle al tonto de mi hermano"

La joven le dio un beso en la mejilla y se despidió de los muchachos, no sin ante susurrarle algo a Kai que lo puso rojo, aunque si lo pensaba bien no era una mala proposición...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ray observaba el interesante polvo del suelo con un sonrojo, mientras que Julia tenía una plática "algo" interesante con Hitoshi, embarazosa para Ray, pero interesante para Julia. Mientras Julia y Ray platicaban afuera del doyo Hitoshi había escuchado un grito y salió a ver invitándolos a pasar, cosa que Ray quería rechazar pero que Julia se le adelanto, y ahora se encontraba en uno de esos momentos embarazosos donde quieres desaparecer o que la tierra lo trague.

"Anda Hitoshi! No sea así! Dinos de una vez quien te gusta!"

"JULIA! Por última vez! Eso no es de tu incumbencia!"

"aja! no de la mía pero de Ray si verdad! Tu dijiste que no era mí asunto pero no dijiste que no era asunto de Ray!"

La chica había atrapado a Hitoshi, era demasiado inteligente para engañarla, y por lo visto cualquier cosa que Hitoshi dijese sería usado en su contra.

"JULIA! YA BASTA!"

"No me rendiré hasta que me digas quien te gusta Hitoshi!"

"Mira Julia... si no callas te aseguro que are de tu vida un infierno" –dijo mientras una sombra cubría sus ojos y una sonrisa tétrica aparecía en su rostro

"Hi..Hi...Hitoshi?"

"Te lo estoy advirtiendo querida Julia"

Julia retrocedió unos pasos y vio a un Ray sumamente rojo en busca de auxilio _"Vaya que se mira atractivo así Hitoshi!" _pensó el chino mientras se paraba violentamente y se disculpaba con la excusa de ir al baño.

"Anda Hitoshi se que te gusta el neko chino admítelo"

Dijo una temblorosa Julia mientras estaba escondida atrás de un sillón, Hitoshi se paro con toda la intención de matar a esa metiche prima suya, pero pensándolo bien sería mala idea que lo enviaran a la cárcel en el cumpleaños de su hermano, así que se sentó de nuevo

"Ándale primo, que Ray tiene muchos pretendientes y pueden que te lo quite"

"Mira Julia... por última vez deja de hacerle de cupido y déjame a mi afuera de tus citas! Si Takao se deja es él, pero a mi no me gusta que se metan en mis asuntos! Y si me gusta Ray es mi asunto! Pero dudo que me guste alguien tan inepto como él! Y SI LE GUSTA ANDAR CON ESTUPIDOS ES PORQUE EL ES UN IDIOTA SIN APRECIACION POR SI MISMO!"

Julia lo vio asustada nunca había visto a Hitoshi tan molesto, nunca había insultado a alguien.

"Lamento que pienses eso de mi Hitoshi..."

Se escucho una triste voz en el pasillo...

"Ya no molesto más, gracias por soportarme, Julia creo que nos veremos otro día, adiós"– y sin decir más se echo a correr dejando un rastro de lagrimas en el camino

"Ray..."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Cometarios Finales:**

Q? creyeron que seguiría… pues no se equivocaron!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kai camino pensativo mientras que Takao alegaba algo con Liev…. Como es posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta…. Como no lo pensó antes… era obvio que Takao tendría novio… era natural… después de todo… quién no se enamoraría del chico de ojos tormenta?.

Kai observo como la gente se amontonaba en la esquina del supermercado y se acerco con Takao y Liev atrás aún discutiendo, y observo que Michell estaba cerca con Max, Mariam y Ozuma

"Kai! Que sorpresa, q haces por acá?"

"Veníamos a comprar con Takao algunas cosas, Max, q es esto?"

"Ah es una nueva disco-bar, por q no entrar un rato, todo el día lleva así… por cierto quien es ese?" –señalando a Liev

"Ni preguntes, es una sabandija q se le ah pegado a Takao… hey Takao, quedémonos un rato acá!" –grito por la música a lo que Takao asintió sonriendo mientras Liev le giraba la cara con la mano en la barbilla diciéndole q no le ignorara

_**Y es que la vida me ah pagado con dolor**_

_**La vida me ah cobrado sin razón, **_

_**No soy nada, sin tu amoooor**_

_**Cuando me acuerdo de los besos que te di**_

_**Me acuerdo de las noches que pedí**_

_**No soy nada, sin tu amooor**_

La disco (o antro)-bar estaba a reventar, esa noche estaba tocando un grupo en vivo y estaba a reventar, Michell bailaba con Mariam, Ozuma con Liev, Max con Kai y Takao con una muchacha llamada Tama, (hey cuñis va por ti) algo loca pero muy agradable,

_**Es que sin ti no soy nada,**_

_**Sin tu amor, se apaga el sol**_

_**Es que sin ti no soy nada**_

_**Sin tu amor, se apaga el sol**_

_**Sin ti no soy nada**_

La tonalidad de la canción era muy extraña, pero contagiosa así que en un acorde hicieron un amago de saludo y agradecimiento (ya saben inclinándose excesivamente y cambiaron de parejas) quedando, Liev con Michell, Mariam con Max, Ozuma con Takao y Kai con Tama

_**Es que a nadie más puedo decirle amor**_

_**A nadie más puedo decir quee**_

_**No soy nada sin tu amor**_

_**Cuando me rió reconozco **_

_**q no puedo contener el dolor**_

Ozuma choco contra Kai, y pidiendo disculpas se llevo a Tama quien quedo con un mar de preguntas en su rostro, sin más excusas, Takao sonrió sonrojando a Kai y tomándolo de la cintura comenzó a bailar

_**Es que sin ti no soy nada,**_

_**Sin tu amor, se apaga el sol**_

_**Y es que sin ti no soy nada**_

_**Sin tu amor, se apaga el sol**_

_**Sin ti no soy nada**_

Sin darse cuenta lo lejos que se fueron de los demás, o lo lejos que se fueron los demás de ellos, comenzaron a platicar en la mesa después de decidir que bailar al estilo de lo gringos era algo cansado

_**Y esta vaa… para todas las chiquillaas**_

_**Que nos han dejado con el corazón **_

_**Hecho Mierd… no, hecho pedazos**_

_**Quee leento**_

_**Y es que sin tiii, yo no soy nada**_

_**Sin tu amoooor,**_

_**Sin ti, no soy nada sin tu amooooor**_

El camarero se les acerco a tomar la orden, sin por supuesto decir lo buena pareja que hacían a lo que los dos se sonrojaron, pidiendo un par de margaritas decidieron esperar a los demás

"Takao…"- Kai inicio la conversación sin despegar los ojos de la pista – "de donde conoces a Liev?"

"De un viaje"-mintió-"cuando estaba en los montes urales en Rusia me lo presentaron"

"Mentiroso" –dicto Kai rápidamente

"Que?" –pregunto extrañado

"Que eres un mentiroso" –Kai volteo y lo vio a los ojos – "eres un pésimo mentiroso… no sabes mentir Takao… además… es una mala compañía Takao… yo sé porque te lo digo"

Takao estaba apunto de contestarle cuando sus amigos se acercaron, Liev le susurro a Takao que era hora de ir a preparar las cosas para la fiesta del dçia siguietne y este sonrió falsamente, estaba sorprendido…. Había dicho muchas veces esa mentira y hasta ahora le descubrían el engaño.

Se despidió con la promesa de verlos más tarde y se encamino pensativo… recordaba perfectamente como había conocido a Liev… recordaba que ese día había sido encallejonado por un grupo Dark… también recordaba como llegó Liev y con un par de palabras los otros salieron corriendo… también recordaba que ese día y desde siempre Liev llevaba un arma con él….

Pero lo que no recordaba con perfección era el momento en que se acostó con él… era tan borroso… pensó que esos recuerdos los iría a buscar otro día, hoy era su cumpleaños y tenía mucho por hacer… además….-observo el trasero de Kai- tenía mucho por tocar, sonrió lujuriosamente y comenzó a reír como frenético preocupando a Liev y a Kai.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Comentarios Finales.. esta vez si son xD

n.n Bueno xD eh aquí el quinto capitulo, estamos ya cerca del final TT

K: U.ú el final de una parte de tres… TT menos tortura para nosotros

¬¬…. En fin quería agradecer a mi cuñada Tammy Kinomiya xD que se dejó prestar para este fic

K: apresúrate que se nos hace tarde para el siguiente fic! ¬¬X

Bueno, bueno ¬¬ gruñón.. en fin quisiera aclarar una incógnitas xD Takao cumplió 18 años, nn gomene no me fije que se me había ido un 19 en el chap anterior xD, es un TysonxKai, esto significa que Kai es uke, y no, no va a haber MPG esta historia no esta diseñada para esos traumas xDD.. aún. Kai

K: u.úU este fanfic esta participando en Invasión, proyecto dedicado a Engel Arashi Hope.

así es amigos! Nos leemos xD


End file.
